Mario and Amy Book 1
by My Big Toe
Summary: Mario and Amy are good friends. But then Mario admits something. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose let out a nervous sigh and rested her hands on her knees. In a few minutes, it'll be her and Mario's turn to wow the judges with the ice skating event. She just hopes everything will turn out the way her and Mario planned.

She glanced over to Mario, who was sitting quietly and politely. She had hoped that she would've been partners with Sonic, but, sadly she didn't. Which annoyed her greatly. Mario didn't complain, he never complains. He just nodded and walked off. She was reluctant to train with Mario, But he didn't look reluctant. He just accepted it and worked with it. It seems as though Mario didn't have one assertive cell in his body.

Amy was lost in her thoughts when Mario tapped her shoulder. The pink hedgehog looked up to see Mario standing in front of her, holding out a gloved hand.

"It's-a our turn," Was all he said. Amy quickly looked out on the ice to see that colored lights zoomed all across the rink to announce Mario and Amy's arrival. "Thanks," Amy said as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

Amy and Mario skated into the middle of the rink, Mario nodded to Amy to start they're routine. She nodded back and she started.

Amy skated elegantly and slowly as Mario circled her. Just then, Amy dashed out of Mario's circle and jumped, twist, and landed as the crowd cheered. Mario skated in as he backward-skated around Amy, and did and a flip over her. More cheers.

Then, Mario and Amy held hands and skated fast around the rink. When they slowed down, Amy almost slipped and fall, if it wasn't for Mario pulling her up. She mouthed, _thank you _and he just nodded. Mario and Amy held both of each others hands and Mario started spinning her, ring-around-the-rosy style.

Mario then let go of her, and she was launched into the air. They've been practicing this move for a month, only a few times they succeeded. Amy wasn't going to mess this up, so she spun in the air and landed low on one leg. Mario then skated furiously fast at her, and squatted down quickly just as Amy flipped over him.

The crowd cheered when Amy landed, And she smiled at the crowd. Her and Mario's turn was over, and she and Mario headed towards the door they came from.

CUT

A sweaty Amy sat down on the bench and breathed heavily, a look of triumph on her face. She looked up to Mario, who was dabbing his sweaty forehead with a towel. Amy then said, "thanks again, Mario. For, you know, saving me out there,"

Mario then nodded, and replied, "Anytime," And headed towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy ran quickly down the hospital halls. Sonic just got in an accident and she wanted to see if he was okay.

She found the room Sonic was in, and right when she was about to open the door, the doctor came out. "Oh, doctor! is Sonic going to be all right?" Amy asked frantically.

The doctor sighed tiredly, "Yes, he'll be fine. Mr. Hedgehog just needs some rest," Amy went past him and reached for the door, "Let me just check on him," The doctor grabbed her shoulder, "No! When i say he needs rest he needs rest! Leave him be!"

Amy rudely shrugged him off, and said with tears in her eyes, "Will he be okay?" The doctor nodded, "Yes. He just has a broken leg is al-" Then Amy screamed, "A BROKEN LEG?!" Then she burst into tears and ran off.

The doctor shook his head, "Young ladies. I still don't understand them," and he walked off.

CUT

Amy was on a bench outside crying. She was having horrible thoughts, _what if Sonic never heals? What if Sonic has more than a broken leg and the doctor was just lying to her? What if he doesn't make it?_

Amy knew these questions were ridiculous ones, but she cant stop worrying. She then covered her face with her hands and bawled some more.

Amy then heard footsteps behind, she looked around to see that it was Mario.

Mario asked concern, "Whats-a wrong, Amy?" Amy sniffed, "Sonic broke his leg and i'm worried sick about him!"

Mario took a seat next to her, "Well, don't worry. His leg will eventually heal. All minor injuries heal," Amy looked at him with puffy eyes, "Really?"

Mario nodded, "of course," Amy then dug her head into Mario's shoulder, "Oh Mario!" And started crying again. Mario just patted her head awkwardly as the sun went down.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was having a nice, quiet walk around the track field. It was a beautiful, sunny day.

Just then, she heard a voice behind her, "Hey, Amy," Said the voice teasingly. Amy turned to see Zeena, one of the newer members of the sonic team. Right then Rouge materialized right behind Amy and rudely pushed her. Rouge and Zeena have become quick friends and spent most of they're time harassing Amy.

Amy fell in the dirt, and Zeena said harshly, "Get up," Amy slowly obeyed as she rubbed her bruised arm. This time it was Zeena's turn to push Amy, Amy stumbled over to Rouge and Rouge pushed her again. "Cut it out guys!" Amy shouted, but they didn't listen, they just kept pushing her and calling her names and laughing.

Amy then let out a futile cry, "Help!"

CUT

Mario and his brother Luigi were taking a stroll on the track fields bleachers. The were in a deep discussion.

"… I mean, i'm-a crazy for her. But-a i don't think she's crazy for me," Mario said.

"Well, maybe you should try asking her out, you know," Luigi said as he balanced on a bleacher seat. Just then he slipped and landed on his face.

Mario laughed friendly at his sibling, and said, "Oh, Brother! You always know how to make me laugh," Luigi looked up and laughed along with him.

Just then, the heard a scream, "Help!" The Mario Bros. exchanged glances, and went in the direction of the scream.

YET ANOTHER CUT

Amy was curled up in a ball as Rouge and Zeena harshly kicked her. "Fuzzball!" Zeena insulted Amy, and Rouge joined in, "Freak!"

Just then, an italian voice said, "Knock it off!" Zeena and Rouge looked up to see a cross armed, angry Mario.

Mario said, "Leave her alone!" Rouge the sneered, "Or what?" Mario then took one hand out of his cross, then snapped his fingers as a fireball appeared.

"THIS!" Mario yelled, and chucked the fireball at Zeena and Rouge. The two bullies screamed and ducked, and ran away.

"Whoah! That-a was-a amazing!" Luigi said, who was watching the conflict from behind. Mario went to Amy, knelt, and asked, "Are you all right?"

Amy looked out from her ball formation, there were tears in her eyes. She answered, "I guess so," Mario then let out a hand as he did at the start of the skating event, Amy took it. She stood up shakily, And Mario asked another question, "You think you should get those bruises checked?" She nodded. And started to walked towards the hospital ward, She turned and said, "Thank you, Mario," And exited.

Mario said under his breath, "Any time, Amy." As Luigi was still marveling over the incident.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was packing they're bags. The games were over and the Sonic team won. Even though Sonic didn't do anything, because he broke his leg, he was still giving the trophy.

Amy Rose did an inventory check, with a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in the other, Knuckles lifted all her heavy luggage, complaining that it was too heavy. Silver laughed and said, "It's okay, friend. I'll take care of this," And he lifted the rest in the double decker bus.

Meanwhile, Mario was fiddling with his fingers nervously as the Mario team loaded they're stuff on there bus. Luigi walked over to him and looked in the direction Mario was looking, which was Amy, and said, "Come on, bro. It's now or never," Mario sweat-dropped and replied, "I-i don't know. Maybe i'll tell her next games…" Luigi then grabbed a hold of his brother's shoulder, "You don't have till next games, the next one is in, like 2 years! **(A/N: Please correct me if i'm wrong.)"**

Mario sighed and nodded, "I guess your right," And walked over to Amy.

"Hey, uh, Amy?" Mario asked. Amy looked up from her clipboard, "Yes, Mario?" Mario gulped, then finished his question, "Could i talk to you for a minute?"

Amy smiled uncertainly at her italian friend, "Um, sure," Mario made a _follow me _Motion and Amy followed him into the hotel that everyone was staying.

CUT

Mario lead Amy to the hotel pool, And made sure no one followed. After he locked the door, Mario turned to Amy with a nervous face.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked slowly. Mario scratched the back of his head, and said,

"Um, i. Ur…"

More scratching.

"Uhhmm…"

Scratch scratch.

"Yes, Mario?" Amy asked impatiently. The bus will be leaving soon.

Mario then sighed, "Okay, i'm not gonna lie. I'm in love with you. I have been ever since the first games. When we were paired up for the skating event, i thought i lucked out, ever since then i've been trying to make a move on you,"

**(A/N: Amy: so, that's why you suddenly lost your italian accent? Mario: Yup. (Sorry))**

Amy was stunned, so stunned that she dropped her clipboard. "W-wow. Thnak you for telling me that," Said Amy quietly.

Awkward silence.

"Hey, um," Mario started, "Maybe sometime you wanna, you know, go see a. you know… a movie?" And he handed her a slip of paper.

She looked at the slip, it had random numbers on it. "Well, uh, just think about. Theres my number,"

Amy nodded slowly as Mario left the room. After a minute he left, she left as well.

YET ANOTHER CUT.

Amy was entering outside the hotel when she heard Blaze holler, "Come on, Ame! The bus is leaving!" She then got to her senses and got aboard the bus and took a seat. She looked outside the window, and she saw Mario on the upper deck, staring into her soul. She almost knew that he was sending a telepathic message, saying, _Think about it._

Amy thought about it. No, her love was for Sonic, and no one else. But… Mario was nice, Nicer to her then Sonic every was. Mario comforted her when she was down, Sonic comforted her, but almost reluctantly. Mario defended her, unlike Sonic, who didn't really give a crap.

Maybe she could try just one night with Mario. She may just enjoy it, maybe.

Amy pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mario's number.


End file.
